


a puzzle and a missing piece

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: “So,” the guy repeats, fumbling with the sleeve of his shirt. It only makes him look more adorable, “assuming this won’t blow your cover, would you mind giving me your autograph?” Derek chokes on his coffee, coughs until his eyes start watering. Stupidly Hot Guy just stands there looking more and more nervous. “You don’t have to! Please don’t die, oh my God.”“Sorry.” Derek finally says, taking a deep breath. “I just – thought people wouldn’t recognize me with the glasses.” He gestures towards his own face, all the while looking around to check if there are any paparazzi around.“Maybe you should hide your eyebrows next time.” Stupidly Hot Guy mumbles. When he catches Derek staring, his entire face turns red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: 'you're a celebrity incognito trying to hide from the paparazzi and you're sitting right next to me and i'm the only one that recognizes you.'

“So –” Stupidly Hot Guy coughs, suddenly standing next to him. Derek doesn’t drop his mug, but it’s a near thing.

Derek’s been watching Stupidly Hot Guy since he walked into the coffee shop, wearing a hat and huge sun glasses, craving for some peace and quiet in his otherwise paparazzi and gossip magazines filled life. Stupidly Hot Guy with his long fingers, mole dotted face and easy smile immediately caught Derek’s attention, and he stared at him until the man got up and headed towards the bathroom.

“So,” the guy repeats, fumbling with the sleeve of his shirt. It only makes him look more adorable, “assuming this won’t blow your cover, would you mind giving me your autograph?” Derek chokes on his coffee, coughs until his eyes start watering. Stupidly Hot Guy just stands there looking more and more nervous. “You don’t have to! Please don’t die, oh my God.”

“Sorry.” Derek finally says, taking a deep breath. “I just – thought people wouldn’t recognize me with the glasses.” He gestures towards his own face, all the while looking around to check if there are any paparazzi around.

“Maybe you should hide your eyebrows next time.” Stupidly Hot Guy mumbles. When he catches Derek staring, his entire face turns red. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to –”

“You recognized my _eyebrows_?”

“They are _amazing_ , okay?” Stupidly Hot Guy says, strangled. He laughs nervously when Derek just keeps staring, and then turns to the waitress who’s watching their entire interaction from her place behind the counter with an amused look on her face. “Give him a free coffee and a slice of chocolate cake and a fucking apology note, please.” He groans, starts to back out. “I’m leaving now, forget this entire conversation happened and enjoy your coffee, Der – uh, Mr. Hale – ugh, _sir_.”

The waitress bursts out laughing and Derek can’t help but do the same. _Who_ is this guy?

“Stay.” Derek says, taking the guy’s arm and gesturing towards the empty seat in front of him. “This is the best conversation I had in months, just – my sister _hates_ the eyebrows, so I’m a little surprised, that’s all.”

“How?” He says, waving his arms around. Derek can’t help but stare, mesmerized; he’s never seen anyone move like this before, it’s fascinating. “You never been on the internet? I’m pretty sure your eyebrows have a Twitter.”

“Yeah, because you were the one who created it.” The waitress jokes, winking at them as she places the coffee and the cake in front of Derek. “I’m a huge fan, Mr. Hale.” She says, when Derek looks up, feeling a little panicked, she laughs. “Ah, don’t worry. This is a safe place. My name is Allison, and if you want to get rid of this loser here,” she pats Stupidly Hot Guy’s back, “just say the word.”

“I’m your boss!” Hot Guy protests. “You can’t call me loser!”

“Sure, sure.” She waves at them, walking away. “Don’t annoy him too much, Stiles!”

“I would fire her.” He tells Derek. “But she’s my best friend’s girlfriend, so –” He trails off, running a hand over his face.

There’s a feeling settling inside Derek’s chest, something he hasn’t felt in a long time. It’s a mix of excitement, genuine interest and  _desire._

“It’s okay.” Derek answers, taking a bite of the – _motherfucker_ , this is the best cake he’s ever _tasted._ “Shit.” He closes his eyes, can’t help but let out a moan.

“I know, right?” Stiles says, happily. “My mom’s recipe.”

“This is obscene.” Derek takes a deep breath, savors the taste before taking another bite. Fuck his diet, fuck his personal trainer and fuck Cora, this cake is like _heaven_.

“Nah.” Stiles shrugs. “Just really good.” He laughs when Derek just dives in for a third bite and then a fourth until there’s nothing but crumbs on the plate. “Woah, easy. How long since you ate a cake?”

“A long time.” Derek answers distractedly, wondering if he should eat another slice now or just take home the entire cake later. “Is this place really yours?”

“Yeah.” Stiles answers. “My mom used to own it, but when she died my dad decided to sell it. I went to college and worked in New York for some time, but my heart wasn’t in it. Turns out it was here the entire time.” He smiles sadly, making Derek want to reach out and take his hand, kiss his palm and tell him it’s okay.

Burying those feelings _deep_ down, he decides to order more cake. _Fuck it._

“How is that like?”

Stiles gives him a confused look. “What?”

“Knowing where you belong.” Derek shrugs, plays with the fork in his hand. “Doing something you love.”

Stiles is silent for a long time. Derek starts to think he overstepped but when he looks up, Stiles is smiling. “It’s awesome.” He says simply.

Derek nods. That’s what he thought.

“You don’t feel that way anymore?” Stiles asks softly, his expression curious and kind, but not condescending in the way Derek’s mom gets when he talks about his career with her.

“I never did.” He says, smiling politely when Allison brings the cake. “It was supposed to be a one-time thing, but my agent started saying it would be a waste, and my sisters loved going to premieres and my mom wanted a new house, so – I kept going.”

Stiles doesn’t say he’s sorry, doesn’t blame it on the people around him. Just nods, watching him and listening to Derek’s every word intently.

It’s easy to talk to him, Derek realizes. He’s never came close to talking to other people that weren’t part of his family about this, and even then, he felt judged, guilty.

With Stiles is different. And good.

“You’re a great actor.” Stiles says, finally. “I think I watched Kingdom Come like a thousand times. But if that’s not something that makes you happy, maybe – maybe that doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t think it’s that easy.”

“Nothing is easy.” Stiles shrugs. “Do you think buying this place back was easy? Especially when I come to work and my mom is not here? It _hurts_ _,_ dude. But it’s something I love, so it’s worth some pain.”

He’s never heard someone being so open and honest about their feelings before, never sat through a conversation that didn’t revolve around the next movie he’s going to film and if maybe it’s time he start focusing on blockbusters instead of dramas?

“What if I want to be a doctor?”

“Then go be a doctor!” Stiles says, punching the air excitedly. “I’ll be your first patient!”

“And if I want to be a farmer?”

Stiles blinks, then starts laughing raucously. “Then go plant some corn! Or whatever farmers do, I don’t know – just go be happy.”

Derek snorts, goes to run a hand over his face only to realize he’s still wearing those stupid glasses. “I’m so tired of this.” He groans.

“Here.” Stiles reaches out and slowly takes the hat and the glasses, places them on the table in front of them. “Go be happy, Derek. You deserve it.” He says, squeezing Derek’s hand softly.

Derek swallows, looks at their hands. “I – thank you.” He stands up, throws a fifty dollar bill on the table ignoring Stiles’ protests. “It’s Allison’s.” He winks, waves at the girl who just waves back. Then he pats Stiles’ back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Stiles says easily.

It’s only when Derek is averting the paparazzi outside that he remembers he forgot to give Stiles his autograph.

–

He spends the next three months dealing with the consequences of his decision, and even though it was the worst three months of his life, Stiles was right. It is worth in the end.

Though Derek’s been busy, he still managed to find the time to think about Stiles. To remember his voice and the touch on his hand, to wonder what he’s doing and if he’s happy too, if it still hurts to work at the coffee shop, if he’s dating someone. And especially if he thinks about Derek as much as Derek thinks about him.

It’s torture, but after three months, _ninety fucking days_ , he’s finally ready to meet the one guy that changed his life forever.

And maybe take him on a date after, but he’s trying not to read too much into their previous – and only – interaction.

“Oh, hello!” Allison greets him, cheerful. “He’s in the back, baking.” She says, waving towards the door behind her. “That’s what he does when he’s sad or stressed.”

“Sad?” Derek asks, concerned. Did something happen? Did he take too long to come? Did Stiles –

“ _Duh._ ” She rolls her eyes. “The guy he has a crush on disappeared for three months. Of course he’s sad.”

“Crush?” Derek repeats dumbly. “We just talked _once._ ”

“And yet, here you are.”

 _Oh,_ he swallows. That makes an awful lot of sense.

“He’s in the back.” Allison points to the door again. “ _Go.”_

He didn’t know what to expect before he walked into the kitchen, but Stiles looking tired and viciously punching what looks suspiciously like bread dough didn’t even cross his mind.

Still, Derek can’t help but think he’s a beautiful sight.

How did he fail to notice he has a crush on Stiles is beyond him, but really – Laura was always the bright one. Derek got lucky he’s a good actor.

“Hey.”

“ _Motherfucker!_ ” Stiles yells, jumping and knocking a cup of water on the floor. “What – Derek?” He blinks as if trying to make sure Derek's really there.

Derek's heart skips a beat.

“Hey.” He repeats, giving Stilessome weird salute thing he picked up from his younger brother. “I hope you weren’t imagining that bread is my face.”

“ _Psht_ –” Stiles rolls his eyes, the tip of his ears starting to get red. Derek knows he was right, “of course not. Why would you think that?”

“I didn’t give you an autograph that day.” He says. “Thought you would be angry about it.”

“I didn’t – I totally forgot about it.” Stiles looks away, clearly trying to hide the lie.

Derek steps closer, reaches out to wipe a streak of flour off Stiles’ cheek. “I figured as much.” Stiles swallows visibly and Derek follows the movement with his eyes, his mouth starting to water suddenly. “Anyway, I was passing by and decided to thank you again. I’m going back to college.”

“Oh – really?” Stiles blinks.

“Yeah, I want to be a teacher. History.”

“That’s nice.” Stiles finally smiles. Derek’s hand itch to touch his face again, to bring him closer and kiss him, he’s been imagining what Stiles would taste like and now that they are close the urge is so _strong._ “Really, I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you.” He says, still watching Stiles intently. He opens himself up completely, hopes Stiles will see he wants _it_ , wants him.

When Stiles doesn’t move though, he sighs. It’s just his luck, the one guy he’s interested in and _nothing_.

“I should go.” He says but doesn’t move, gives Stiles the time to make a move finally. _Hopes_ he will, but Stiles only nods and stares at him completely silent. “So? Uh - bye?”

He turns around and walks away, feeling like he's leaving a part of his heart behind.

–

“Wait, wait!”

Derek is almost at his car when Stiles catches up with him, takes his arm and spins him around. “What –”

“I was angry!” Stiles says, backs him up against the car. “You stayed away for three months! And yeah, I know your life was a mess, I read all about it on the internet! But – I wanted to hear it from you, okay?” He whispers, slumping against Derek’s chest. “I – it’s stupid, we’ve only talked for twenty minutes and I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Derek says, runs a hand over Stiles’ back. “I thought about coming back and taking you out to dinner. I thought about it every day. But I was in a bad shape. I was – it was awful.” Stiles nods against his neck. “Will you forgive me if I take you to dinner?”

Stiles jerks back suddenly, eyes wide and mouth agape. “Like – really?”

“Yeah. Whenever and wherever you want.”

“Like, Paris? Eiffel Tower?”

“Sure.”

“Rome?”

“Even Tokyo if you want.”

Stiles throws his head back and laughs, open and loud. And this is the Stiles Derek remembers, this is what he dreamed about. “Let’s try going on a date here in L.A. first.” He says finally. “If we don’t kill each other then we can try Tokyo.”

“Deal.”

–

There are pictures of Derek and Stiles kissing against Derek’s car all over the internet the next morning. Allison frames one and hangs it up on the wall of Stiles’ coffee shop.


End file.
